Surviving Love
by JackFanGirl
Summary: Meet Rein she's trying to find her father. Her mother said her father would help her with her powers. Meet Jack he has powers and is trying to survive in this world. So you have two troubled kids who are just trying to survive. What could possibly happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing in Rein's mind was to run as fast as she could. She killed several demons and that's how she made her escape, but she couldn't outrun them forever. She had to find her father. Surely her father would take care of her.

Jack didn't understand the world, but he remembered his mother telling him that the world was a dangerous place and that is why he couldn't be a baby or child. He had to be grown. Yet, something wasn't right. It was as if someone was coming that he was suppose to know. Yet, it wasn't his father. It was someone else.

Dean was coming back from a hunt, he noticed a girl running. The look in her eyes made him stop. He had seen that look before. The look of terror in her eyes. "Get in." he said, opening the passenger door.

Rein was running out of breath when suddenly a guy in an impala was stopping and opening the door in front of her and saying get in. "Thank you." she said when the door closed and they sped off.

Rein looked down at her clothing. Her shirt was torn and the knees were ripped out. She lost her jacket getting away. "I was running from demons. So thanks for helping me out by the way."

Dean nearly lost control of the car when that was said. He had found a fellow hunter. Seriously and one that looked to be no older than 16 or 17 at the most."Why were they chasing you?"

Rein sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair. "Set up mostly and well I'm looking for my father. Before things happened my mother told me I needed to find my father."

Dean didn't ask anymore questions except for one. "Who is your father?"

"My father is Sam Winchester. My mother told me he could help me harness it." she said blinking and yawning a little. "Do you know him?" she asked suddenly as she noticed him, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked with a frown.

Dean said nothing, but quickly pulled over and looked the girl in the face. He wanted to deny this, but she did have some features of Sam. She seemed to have inherited his bitch face as well. This was the point when Dean wished he had a beer. He was not ready to handle any more of this shit. It was bad enough with Jack and now another teen with powers.

When glanced back over to the girl he noticed she was asleep. He felt a small smile cross his face. She slept like Sam did. Wasn't that a scary thought. A female Sam. Though she was a lot shorter than his brother. She looked like she only stood at 5ft2 or 5ft3.

Sammy had a lot of explaining to do when they got back to the bunker. If he didn't know about his kid then that was just messed up. Though Dean wondered when exactly Sam could have gotten with a woman to make the mistake of knocking her up.

Rein meanwhile, was dreaming about a young guy that looked close to her age. Though sometimes his eyes would glow gold. She got the feeling that he was somehow going to be important to her, but she didn't know how. She had no idea who this guy was. She had never seen him before.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Supernatural. I do own my character Rein though. Enjoy and please no flames. Flames will just cause Lucifer to rise out of the cage faster.**

Sam was relieved when Dean finally arrived back at the bunker. What he wasn't expecting was to see a teen getting out of the passenger side. What would cause Dean to stop to pick up an underage girl.

Jack was standing next to Sam when he stiffened in surprise. This girl she looked familiar, yet he had never seen her before today. He was sure of it. So why did her presence call to him so strongly?

Rein was walking next to Dean when she suddenly stopped. This boy, she was sure she had seen him before. He looked so familiar to her. Yet, how could he be. She never saw him before. Right?

Out of the corner of his eyes Dean noticed Rein had stopped. When he looked forward, he noticed that Jack was standing just as still as Rein. The intense stare the two were doing reminded him so much of when Cas looked at him. He quickly brushed that thought away. Right now was not the time to dwell on the thought of Cas.

Sam had opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. He wasn't going to have to deal with another Cas and Dean thing was he? If so, he hoped the two figured things out quickly.

"Sammy we need to talk because someone has apparently been keeping things from his brother."

"It's Sam. I haven't kept anything from you Dean." he replied snapping back.

"Sammy meet your daughter Rein. Found her when she was running from a hunt gone wrong. Her mother said you'd help her deal with her power problem." Dean said before walking away from the three. As far as he was concerned, those two were Sam's problem and not his.

Rein blinked her eyes a little. The harsh way that Dean had spoken hurt a little. Yet, she turned her attention from the guy to the other one. The one that was suppose to be her father. So Dean was her uncle. Her uncle didn't want anything to do with her. Why was that feeling so familiar. "Um, hi." she said awkwardly.

Sam thought Dean was joking at first, but that didn't seem like Dean's style. Especially with a joke about having a daughter. Looking at the girl he noticed that she did look a lot like him. He could see the hurt on her face.

"Hi, my name is Jack. Dean does that to me all the time." Jack said, speaking up for the first time. For some reason he wanted this girl to not be sad. Why?

Sam couldn't help, but smile at Rein's bitch face at Jack's words with how Dean was toward him "Rein was it? Well, I'm Sam your father and this is Jack. As Jack said that's just Dean behavior."

"Hi Jack. I'm Rein." she said and then got a bitch face look cross her face. "He doesn't need to be such a dick to people." she replied and then turned her attention to her father. "I hope I'm not going to cause trouble with you all, but mom said you were the only one that could help me." she said.

"No your not causing trouble. Jack here has powers too, that I'm trying to teach him to control. So one more student isn't going to hurt. If your up to it later perhaps you could tell me your story."

"Alright, I suppose I can do that. I have a letter that mom wanted me to give you." she said fishing it out of her back pocket and handing it over to him.

"Thanks. I'll show you around or Jack can show you around either one." "You know what I'll have Jack show you around. I need to have to a chat with my brother."

"Oh ok sure." she said with a shrug before following them inside the bunker.

Jack blinked before realizing that Sam was giving him a task to do. He was eager to please. Was this girl going to be apart of the family? Sam said she had powers. Were they the same as his?

"Maybe after the tour you and I can compare notes on what powers we have." Rein suggested looking at Jack. For some reason just looking at him made her want to protect him from all the bad things in the world. Even if she had to butt heads with her uncle Dean. She'd protect this little guy even if he was taller than her. He reached such innocence in the cruel, cruel world.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam found Dean in the kitchen drinking a beer. When he wasn't barking orders at Jack it seemed that he was drinking.

"Seriously Dean what is your problem?"

"My problem?! You want to know what my problem is? Fine, Cas is gone because of Lucifer's spawn in there and now you have a daughter that suddenly appears out of nowhere. AS if we didn't have enough problems to worry about with Jack now we have to add your daughter to this equation. How are we suppose to deal with two freaks with powers that they can't control and are liable to turn evil." Dean said not even looking at his brother.

Sam was in shock. He thought the two kids were freaks for something they couldn't control. Did that mean that Dean used to think he was a freak? He was still a bit stunned by Dean's outburst. "Look I know your upset about Cas being gone, but you can't blame it on either Jack or Rein. They are innocents in this world Dean. They didn't ask to be born. They aren't freaks Dean. Makes me wonder when i had my powers did you think I was a freak too? After all Rein got her powers from me." he said walking away.

While Sam was talking to Dean in the kitchen Rein and Jack were walking in the halls of the bunker. She chose a room across from Jack's room. For some reason that made Jack happy. He would have to ask Sam about this feeling.

Ten minutes after Rein had picked her room Jack picked up the angel signal. He fell to his knees holding his head. He was trying not to scream. He hated this.

Rein saw Jack fall to the ground. Not thinking just going on instict she wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug. He wasn't used to that feeling so his power acted up. Unfortunately his powers made Rein's act up. So both went flying through the air backwards on opposite sides. That's the scene that Sam saw. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Both hit the hard walls.

Sam hoped that Jack could heal any injury that Rein had. That'd be hard to explain to a hospital on how she got hurt. The only thing he could think of is somehow their powers reacted to each other. It was as if their powers saw the other's power as a threat. That was going to be the first thing to fix.

Dean had heard the hits and came stumbling down the hall. He saw both teens passed out on opposite sides of the hall. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "The best I can come up with is their powers saw each other as a threat. I just don't understand what they did to cause that reaction. We are going to have to wait till they wake up."

Rein woke with a groan. Her head was hurting, but she didn't think she broke anything. "I'm sorry didn't mean too. It just sort of happened. Is Jack going to be ok?" she asked with big blue eyes looking sad and concerned that she messed up.

Jack woke up a few minutes after Rein did. "He was not expecting that reaction. He hoped that Rein was ok. He also hoped Sam wouldn't be mad and hate him like Dean did. "I'm sorry." he said slowly.

"It's alright Jack and Rein. Jack do you think you can heal Rein?" Sam asked, taking more of a mother role despite being male.

"I can try." Jack said walking toward the down girl.

Rein looked Jack straight in the eyes. "I trust you." she said before closing her eyes to let him heal.

"Thank you." Jack said a little unsure if he was suppose to say that. After a few attempts he finally healed her.

Though by that time both fell asleep from a power overload. So Dean and Sam carried the two to bed. Sam knew Dean would come around eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Rein awoke with a start. Her heart was beating really fast. As if she had been running. She guessed the issue of the demons were catching up to her.

Dislodging herself from the blankets and warm bed, she made her way out of the room. She guessed others were asleep. Glancing at her watch she realized it was 1 am. She decided to glance at the stars.

Jack heard Rein before he saw her. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed her out. She looked awfully pretty in the starlight. Yet, to him the stars couldn't compare.

Rein sighed when she realized it was just Jack that followed her and not some monster. "You can sit next to me." she said, motioning to a spot next to her.

For the longest time, neither one said anything, but Rein spoke. "Your presence is a comfort to me. I feel like I should know you, but I never met you before yesterday. Yet, I know I can trust you." she said, looking Jack straight in the eye. "You can trust me." she replied going back and looking at the stars.

Jack said nothing, but he felt his heartbeat pick up the beat when she said he was a comfort to her and that she trusted him. He realized he could trust her.

When her power reacted to his he could tell it was different from his. While he was more light hers seemed darker. Almost tainted like. Yet, he could tell she had a pure heart and soul. She was special. She was becoming special to him. Yet, why? He just met her.

Sam is the lightest sleeper he was when he heard the doors opening and closing as he went to investigate. Wouldn't do to have them disappear anywhere. He couldn't help, but smile at what was looking like the beginings of crushes between the two. He just hoped that hormones didn't take them over. He couldn't just imagine Dean's face if he were to walk in on that going on.

Dean would probably die. Leaving the two alone, he finally got around to reading the letter that Rein had given him from her mother. For some reason he wasn't expecting a happy letter.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _If you are reading this then Rein reached you. I hope she reached you safely. I didn't want to do what I did, but I had no choice. My hands were tied. It was I who set Rein up with the demons._

 _My husband pretty much said it was him or her and as much as I've tried to love Rein her powers scare me. I told her you would help her, but part of me hopes that she is dead so she can't harm anyone._

 _Usually she's a good girl, but with her being a hunter and being tainted it makes it hard to live with her. I hope you keep her because she's no longer welcomed back her. We do not want her._

 _Jane_

Sam couldn't help, but feel bad for his daughter. His daughter needed him. Jack did too, but he made a point to not tell his daughter what was really in the letter. No need to hurt her more than what she had already been hurt.

"What's it like outside of the bunker?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Honestly, it's a scary world out there, but it's nice to see things. There are monsters that go bump in the night, but you have hunters that take care of stuff like that. So even though it's scary, it's worth to live."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to leave and go off and see the world?"

"Yeah, I think you will. There is so much to see and expierence. I haven't seen everything yet."

"Do you... I mean would you come with me?"

Rein blinked and then smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'd come with you. We have to stick together right?" she said with her sapphire eyes sparkling slightly. "Come on, let's go in and find something to eat. I'm a little hungry." she said, standing up and offering her hand.

Jack took a small breath and stood up, taking her hand. Luckily nothing happened. Both teams walked back into the bunker with a smile on their face feeling accomplished.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he saw the two teens walk right past him into the kitchen to fix something to eat while holding hands. He wondered what that was all about. About that time he was wishing he had a camera. Oh god was that dad talk coming through? He hoped not. Yet, he couldn't help, but feel proud that they weren't knocking each other out. So that was a start.

Soon the two were munching on cereal and every once in awhile stare at each other. Much like a certain Winchester and angel would do. Yet, these two were made for greater things.

"Favorite candy?" Rein asked Jack suddenly.

" I like nougat." he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aw, how cute. I like snickers and herseys myself." she said after eating another spoonful of cereal.

"Do you ever feel like a monster for your power?"

Rein blinked a few times. " I always knew i was different growing up compared to other kids. When my powers manifeasted I was afraid. I didn't hunt as much because i was afraid hunters would try to kill me for something i couldn't control nor could help having it." she said drinking her milk from the bowl before continuing. "Yet, now i realize that i'm not a monster for this. As long as you use your power for good your not a monsters. Monsters don't feel things. So I don't believe i'm a monster and nor do i belive you are one."

Jack said nothing, but pondered her words. He did have feelings. So was what she said was true that they weren't monsters? She seemed to think so.

"Now if you don't mind me i'm going to take a shower and get clean and make sure my cuts aren't infected." she said sitting her bowl in the sink before going to grab a change of clothes and going to get clean.

Jack stayed seated at the table. He nibbled his bottom lip in thoughts of what she had said. He quickly shook his head when she mentioned taking a shower to get clean. Why was he feeling hot all of a sudden. Was something wrong with him?

"Where did Rein go?" Sam asked, coming into the kitchen.

Jack blinked, taking his mind from what he was imaging. "Oh Rein, she went to um take a shower and get clean, " he said turning a little red. He supposed he should do some research on this instead of asking.

"Are you feeling ok Jack?" Sam suddenly asked, noticing the teens red face.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my room." he said, leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

"Weird." Sam said with a shake of his head before fixing some eggs and sitting down to eat them. His mind was still on the letter. He'd let no one know what was said in it. If Rein asked he'd lie. He was good at telling a lie and getting away with it.


End file.
